


A cup of Yilk

by Mirodia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beehaw, F/F, Schneehaw, yilk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirodia/pseuds/Mirodia
Summary: Do you need a summary?I recommend not reading, unless you want to go to hell for participating in cursed activities.





	A cup of Yilk

Blake Belladonna had taken her horse to the old town road. She had been riding for so long that she couldn’t no more. 

Fortunately for her, she could make out the “Beehaw” bar’s silhouette in the distance, but it was not Beehaw she heard from inside once she approached. 

Blake burst inside, the attention of everyone falling on her, including Weiss Schnee. The woman that stole her love and unknowingly her heart. Weiss stared at her challengingly, licking the edge of the glass filled with creamy, hot Yilk. Blake’s Yilk. The faunus made her way to the white cowgirl. 

“schneehaw” she said, sarcastically. But Weiss was not intimidated in the slightest. She was a woman that obviously had the horses in the back. 

“what do you want, roach”

“DONT PLAY WITH ME, SCHNEE!” Blake said angrily, grabbing Weiss by the collar. “you know Yilk is mine.”  
She bared her fangs at her, but that was only an attempt to hide her arousal, she could barely resist the drops of Yilk so close to her. How sweet would it be to feel the burning Yilk inside her. 

Weiss quickly picked up on her arousal getting even closer to Blake, the scent of Yilk starting to bother the faunus a bit too much. “even if I gave her to you, you can’t use her alone. “

“you’re right. But I didn’t come here for her.” Yilk felt the sadness piling in the bottom of her glass. “ I came here for both of you.” Blake finished, grabbing the glass of Yilk, taking a sip and transferring it into Weiss’ mouth in a passionate kiss. Yilk felt excited , as she had never before, her lovers feeling the creamy sensation on their tongues. 

“Beehaw.” Weiss said dazed, pulling Blake outside to her bedroom. 

Blake lied on the bed, fully naked. Weiss stood by her side holding Yilk gently. “Are you ready.” She asked, Yilk only responding with a few horny, hot bubbles. She started pouring the milky Yilk over Blake, making the girl moan loudly. She put her hands on her thighs and stared massaging her with Yilk, slowly making her way around her crouch. “I can’t take it anymore!” Blake moaned loudly, already making it trough 5 orgasms. Weiss quickly took the strap on and filled it with Yilk, slamming her hips inside Blake, the Yilk filling her insides. Yilk was in ecstasy, the feeling so intense that her semblance activated, making Blake’s whole body hot. Yilk fell asleep snuggled cosily inside and between her lover’s vaginas, as Weiss licked her off Blake’s collarbones, whispering sweet words before she too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Blake: I'm gonna take my Yorse to the hotel room, I'm gonna ride~~ 'till i can't nou mou~
> 
> You made me like this, i hate yall. (love this whole fandom)


End file.
